


I Don't Mind At All

by DuchessNoir



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessNoir/pseuds/DuchessNoir
Summary: Short and sweet fluff piece for the Valentine's kiss meme. Was given "kiss on the forehead" and this is the end result of that.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Theron Shan, Theron Shan/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	I Don't Mind At All

#2 Kiss on the Forehead  
Theron x Onoja

Theron leaned his elbows against the railing and watched the crowds bustling along the boulevard. His practiced eye picked out things of interest. This was not surveillance. He was on vacation and besides, this was Coruscant. No safer place in the galaxy than the heart of the Republic. So he stood in the shadow of the shadow of the Jedi temple and made up scenarios for which he could apply his unique skill set. 

It was slipping past midday now. The sun was beginning a leisurely descent towards the far horizon. Light glittered off the cloudcutters that towered over the planet. Nor was there a cloud in sight to mar the sapphire brilliance of the sky above. From across the pedestrian plaza came the heady scent of exotic delicacies. Theron had skipped lunch in favor of a quick meeting with Director Trant and could feel a slight rumble of regret for that decision. 

Where Theron expected some resistance to his request for a vacation there had been none. The opposite even. Trant granted the request and even extended it by a day. Much to Theron’s relief the man did not press for reasons or, worse, make small talk about where Theron intended to travel. Or with whom. 

And that was the crux of it really. 

He could not be open about his girlfriend. Every holostation was replaying whatever footage they had of the Hero of Tython. The excited buzz of the Jedi’s daring feats had shown no sign of slowing down, though it would eventually. And Theron felt deep pride that it had been his girl who stormed Darth Angral’s flagship. Onoja, who with only a padawan and a droid, stopped the complete annihilation of Tython and very possibly the entire Republic. 

Realistically Theron knew this feeling of pique was impractical. Perhaps some lingering resentment for his own lack of Force sensitivity. Though Theron also was quick to tell himself it could not be. That he had come to terms with that ages ago. 

Theron huffed and straightened. Then abruptly turned his back on the crowds to face the canyon formed by towering Coruscant architecture. Neat lanes of traffic crisscrossed the empty gulf of space between them. On an ecumenopolis such as this, no space went unused. 

The distant rumble of the throngs behind Theron and the even more distant buzz of traffic helped to settle his disquieted mind. He found himself considering an actual vacation then. With the extra day Trant tossed Theron it was possible. Somewhere warm, perhaps the gold beaches of Corellia where they could get drinks with tiny umbrellas in them. Theron knew for a fact Onoja had not been to Corellia. And it would make a nice change of pace from Imperial dreadnaughts certainly. 

“Enjoying the view?” 

The voice was gentle but so unexpected Theron started with surprise. A particularly vehement curse caught in his throat. Surprise then became irritation as he heard the giggle. Brows furrowed Theron straightened his jacket, coming to face Onoja with what he hoped was a disapproving stare. But she was so radiant with a smile on her face and the sound of her laughter in his ears Theron softened. He sighed and shook his head, feeling the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

“I was, but this view is much better,” Theron assured the young woman. After her recent loss, the death of Master Orgus Din, it was good to see Onoja embracing happiness again. She could sneak up on him anytime if it made her laugh Theron decided. 

“Sorry, I am late,” Onoja said, closing the distance between them. Theron was once more caught off guard as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. His eyes scanned the crowd but no one was looking. But the spires of the Temple above seemed like they were watching. Theron grabbed her arm and stiffened noticeably. Confused, she asked, “What is it?” 

“Is that a good idea so close to - “ Theron stopped and nodded towards the Jedi Temple. Onoja glander in that direction then hummed to acknowledge his concern. 

“I do not mind. But if being affectionate in public is not something you are comfortable with, that is okay,” Onoja explained. 

“What? No, not that. I mean - after Nar Shaddaa…” 

He trailed off again but there was little need to finish. Of course Onoja remembered Nar Shaddaa. The nightclub they had gone to hide from Lord Sadic and the Imperial forces hunting them both. Theron found his cheeks coloring with the memory. Onoja too blushed at the memory. The dip of her chin to hide behind the waves of her unbound hair charming him. 

“You know what? I don’t mind at all,” Theron declared, taking Onoja by her shoulders he drew her in and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her forehead.


End file.
